Lunar Love
by Cayne Salem
Summary: As Stiles copes with the vanishing of his father and how he fits in with his best friend Scott and his pack he meet a rather intresting guy Danny/Ethan. Isaac/Scott. Stiles/OC **Tell me what ya think** more focused on Stiles and his new love with a hint of Danny/Ethan and Isaac/Scott
1. Chapter 1

-Beacon Hills-

It's a bright sunny day in Beacon Hills, Stiles steps out of his house and sighs. His life has changed so much in the past three years; his best friend became a werewolf, the girl he thought he loved turned out to be a banshee, an alpha pack of werewolves arrived in town and now his dad has gone missing.

It's a Saturday morning and normally he would go over the Scott's house and hang with him but ever since his father vanished he hasn't been able to process everything that has happen so he decided to take a walk in the wood and just collect his thoughts.

He slowly walked into the woods; he looked up and noticed how the sun danced in through the trees, he took in a deep breath as a light breeze blow by. The memories of the past three years rushed in his mind he never realized how fucked up and crazy it was.

The chiming of his phone brought him out of his thoughts; he looked at his phone and saw it was a text from Scott, 'Say buddy u up?' he sent one back, 'Yea' just two seconds later his phone chimed again, 'OK, r u coming over.' 'Yea, but later. Need me time.' He kept it out this time because he knew Scott would be sending one back. 'Ok.' Scott's text read. He left the text at that, before he could put his phone back in his pocket.

He bumped into someone which caused him to drop his phone. He glanced up and noticed who he bumped into; it was a shirtless Aiden the twin brother of Ethan and a member of the alpha pack, "Shit."

He reached down to pick up his phone and but he could pick it up Aiden stepped on it. "Well hello Robin."

Stiles hated when he called him Robin and he knew it which is why he did it, "Look, Aiden I don't want any trouble." He began to back up but stopped when he bumped into another person, who was much larger, the Aiden in all aspects.

"This the guy, Aiden? This the one who took your bro away from you?" the man's voice was very low almost growl-like. "No. But he is friends with Scott." Both men smiled as a third guy walked into view and a look of fright washed over Stiles' face. He panicked as all three guys transformed right before his eyes; they then growled at him.

"Please Aiden don't do this." He pleaded with Aiden.

All Aiden was growl at Stiles; he then went to slash him but he moved just in time and only his shirt got slashed. He then ducked under the arms of the larger guy and made a mad dash out of there, not caring that he had left his phone behind or that his shirt had fallen off.

After running for what seemed like forever he slammed into to someone hard causing both of them to fall to the ground hard. "Ouch, hell."

"Hey man I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." The guy helped him up, "No it's okay." Stiles was thinking thank god in his head, because he knew that Aiden and the others wouldn't reveal themselves in front of other humans. "Are you sure that you're okay? You look like you are running from something?"

"Well…." Stiles trailed off because he heard howling in the distance, Stiles looked at the guy with a fright in his eyes but it washed away when he noticed the guy's eyes had turned a dark blood red color.

As Aiden and his two pack mates neared Stiles they stopped in their tracks because they saw another human, they didn't have time to transformer back, Aiden was actually in shock because neither him nor his pack mates were able to pick up the smell of another human.

He notices as the guy stood there unaffected by what he saw nor did he run away, all the guy did was stand in between them and their prey. Then it hit Aiden even if they couldn't off Stiles that would have to at least kill the other guy.

He along with his pack mates growled at them, Stiles noticed that all the guy did was stand there and smile, and he saw his sharp canine teeth. 'Great, just fucking great I meet a cute guy and he has to be a wolf.'

Aiden and the other guy that is his same height, sprinted towards them growling, the guy in front of Stiles also sprinted; once he reached them he tackled them hard and sent them flying backwards against trees.

The larger guy made a low growl that sound like a rumble in his stomach but when it came out it sounded like a roar. Aiden stood up and noticed that the guy didn't even flitch so he stopped his pack mate, "Something's not right." His pack mate looked at him with a questioned look on his face, "He isn't human. Let's go."

The three of them took off running in the other direction. The guy turned around to a shock and frighten Stiles, he then extended his hand, "Balthasar" Stiles shook his hand, "Stiles." "Sorry if I scared you." "No it's cool I'm use too it."

Stiles trembled a little when a gust of wind blew by, "Oh gosh." Balthasar then removed his shirt, "Here" "Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Stiles placed the shirt over himself, "Here let me walk you home, you know to make sure you make it there safely." Stiles smiled, "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

-Scott's house—

"Scott! Are you up!" Scott poked his hand over the railing, "Yes, mom I am up. I was just texting Stiles." "Oh is her coming over?" his mother asked. "Yeah but not till later." Scott shouted as he walked back into his room.

He opened his door and there lying on his bed and waiting for him was his boyfriend Isaac Lahey. Isaac like Scott is a werewolf; he was bitten by Derek Hale; an alpha which made him a beta. A couple of months ago Derek kicked him out of his house and his pack, which caused him to go to the only person he could think of and that was Scott McCall.

They were already close friends since being on the Lacrosse team at school but since staying with him they have become even closer and developed a relationship, the day they decided to be boyfriends Scott told his mother and she had always known that her son was gay but she loved him regardless and she knew Isaac was a great kid.

Since taken him in she has gotten to know him and he was very respectful for a teenager. She just had once request for them both and that was no sex while she was home, they all laughed and went to dinner.

Isaac was truly finally happy for the first time in his life, he had a wonderful boyfriend and a mother like figure who loved him as much as she loved her own son; he felt like he had a family. He even developed a brother like relationship with Stiles and Danny.

"I see you're up." "Yeah I'm up. Why wouldn't I be with all of the shouting going on?" Isaac said. "No I mean 'You're up.'" Scott pointed to Isaac's area.

He glanced down, "Oh crap." He then pulled the blanket over himself as his face turned red. Scott joined his boyfriend on the bed and wrapped him up in his arms, "Why are you blushing? I have seen it all before." "Because your mom is home, what if she walks in." Scott giggled, "Well she would knock first so she wouldn't see anything." Isaac smiled; he then over and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you." "I love you, too, Isaac." He pulled him closer, "Well Stiles isn't coming over till later and Danny and Ethan are out of town. So it's just me and you for a while." Isaac smiled, "Sweet, cuddle time!"

Scott smiled he knew how much his partner loved to cuddle he liked it better then sex granted they both enjoyed sex and it was wild and great. Since his mom is a nurse she spends long nights at the hospital which gives them plenty of time. "Mom is off today."

"I know, Scott." Isaac said, "I live here, too, remember." He then kissed Scott's chest, "But just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things." Scott smiled, "Oh you bad boy."

"Yes I am and besides we have had sex before while she was home. Don't you remember that shower we took?" Isaac had a big smile on his face. "Yes I do and it was very hot and great but we can't keep taking showers together mom will notice."

"Boys, you have chores to do!" Both Scott and Isaac groaned no teenager likes to do chores, but it was part of the agreement they had made with is mom to let Isaac stay here that and making sure their grades don't suffer. Both boy climbed out of bed, removed their sleeping clothes and got dressed.

Scott's mom greeted them at the bottom of the steps with a list, "I got called into work, so make sure that everything on the list gets done before I get back or you two won't be sleeping in the same room." Yes, mom they will be done." Scott smiled as his mom walked out of the house.

-Stilinski household-

Stiles and his new found friend; Balthasar arrived at his house, "Again thanks for the help back there and thank you for walking me home even though you didn't have to."

"Well, I had to make sure they didn't come after you and I also wanted to know how come you weren't shocked about what you saw." Stiles open his front door, "Well, you see my best friend was bitten by a werewolf and since then my life has been rather interesting."

"I see." Balthasar stated. "Well you can sit if you like. I'll be right back down after I change my clothes." Stiles then removed the shirt and handed it back over to Balthasar. He then sat down on the sofa to wait for him to return which he did after only a few minutes.

"So I was wondering something are you a werewolf as well?" he flopped down on the sofa next to him, "Well it's a little hard to explain but I'll try to. I come from a Native American tribe and my people believe in skinwalkers, which are humans who have the ability to change into wolves. So I guess in a way yes I am a werewolf but I don't change like your three attackers did."

"Oh I see but you tossed them like they were nothing." Stiles said, "I mean I'm not complaining or anything." "Well my people do have the ability to change into wolves but I don't I was born with the abilities you know, speed, strength, healing, and senses." Balthasar said.

Stiles just sat there and stared at Balthasar he couldn't believe what he was hearing not because it was unbelievable but because Derek had never mentioned skinwalkers that could actually turn into wolves all he told them was that turning into an actual wolf was a rare ability. So far he has only seen the human-wolf hybrid and even that was scary sometimes because most times it was triggered by anger.

"But I was told that shifting into a wolf is a rare ability." "If someone is either bitten or born a wolf yes it is rare but if you are born into a skinwalker family it's not and not being able to shift is actual rare." Balthasar said, "But like all wolves we form packs as well."

Stiles found all of the information rather interesting and he knew that two things would happen; one, he would have to share all of this with Scott and two; Aiden would come for payback on him and Balthasar.


End file.
